My Last Serenade
by Killmoore
Summary: Craig doesn't know who to choose- ashley or manny? RR written before eppy- HOLIDAY
1. Thinking

Okay quick summary so u don't get confused, Craig doesn't know who he should choose, Manny or Ashley. Yeah so that's mainly it. Enjoy! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'God, help me. I can't think, I can't focus on anything but them. Why have I been such an idiot?' Craig Manning thought as he lay on his bed, hands upon his face. He looked over at his clock.  
  
"8:15." He said aloud. He would have to be at school in a few minutes and have to face Ashley and Manny the two girls he couldn't keep his mind off. Ashley being his girlfriend, Manny his 'side project.' He sat up on his bed walked to his door and down the stairs.  
  
"Ready?" Joey, his step dad asked.  
  
"I think I'm gonna walk to school. Clear my mind." Craig answered.  
  
"Something wrong?" Joey asked.  
  
"Nah, I just." Craig started, but left out the door instead of making a stupid excuse. He stood on the front porch for a few moments, thinking. It felt like all he was doing was thinking. He loved Ashley dearly but sometimes she just wasn't enough, and Manny was just that thing he needed. He started to walk, still thinking.  
  
"Craig! Craig, wait up!" A voice called from behind.  
  
Craig kept walking; he already knew it was Manny.  
  
"Craig, wait." She called again. Manny caught up and started walking with him. "Hi Craig!"  
  
"Hi Manny." Craig said quietly.  
  
"Something wrong?" Manny asked worried.  
  
"Yes, Manny there is. I love Ashley and I 'like' you. I was with Ashley first and you just butted in-" Craig started.  
  
"No, that's where you're wrong. I didn't 'butt in,' you wanted it. You didn't have to go to Emma's with me! You just keep coming back for more." Manny looked hard into Craig's eyes. She stepped a little bit closer to him and was close to his soft lips. Craig leaned forward and kissed her lips. He knew he was 'coming back for more' but that was what he needed. MORE. When they broke apart Manny smiled at Craig. Craig swallowed hard and started to walk again.  
  
Manny stood, her heart, a little broken. Suddenly someone grabbed her by her arm. It was Emma.  
  
"Manny, I'm serious, if you don't stop I'm going to have to tell Ashley." Emma said seriously.  
  
"Emma, it's not of your business and beside we aren't talking, remember?" Manny started walking.  
  
"Fine, Ashley finds out, today." Emma mumbled to herself and started walking a different direction to school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did you think? Trying to build up suspense, lol, not very good. Hehehe, anyway pleez review! Well I will write again soon, I just need some reviews! Alright buh bye  
  
-Killmoore 


	2. Are You For Real?

All right! Chapter numero 2! Thanx for your reviews they were so0o0o sweet. ok anyways heres another chapter, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Ashley. No, Manny. No! Ashley! No, not her, Manny! God!' Craig thought to himself during 1st period. He put his cold hands on his face trying to bring himself back to reality.  
  
"Craig. Craig, are you feeling okay?" Ashley asked. Craig took his hands off his face and looked at Ashley.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Craig answered. Ashley flashed a caring smile and returned to her work. Craig ran his fingers through his soft hair and stared at his work that he hadn't started.  
  
Craig looked at the clock and realized the bell to end 1st period would ring any second......RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! Craig sighed and got out of his seat and started to walk to his locker, he didn't even think about Ashley.  
  
Ashley watched Craig as he walked away from her; she wondered why he was acting so odd and distant.  
  
"Hey Ashley, can I talk to you?" A voice said. Ashley turned around and saw Emma.  
  
"Um, sure Emma. What's up?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I think we should sit down. This may shock you." Emma said. Ashley nodded and they found the nearest bench to sit at. "Okay well, you love Craig right?"  
  
"Yes, but what do you have to do with it?" Ashley asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I don't really have anything to do with it but I know someone who does. Okay I don't how to say this-" Emma was cut off.  
  
"What Emma? Just tell me!" Ashley said raising her voice.  
  
"Okay well, Craig is, um, like, um, cheating on you, um, with someone else." Emma said trying to lay it on Ashley softly.  
  
"What? This is a joke, right?" Ashley asked surprised.  
  
"No it's no joke, I'm serious, but I can't tell you who, I'm leaving that up to you." Emma answered.  
  
"I wouldn't expect this from you, Emma. This is about as low as you can go. Telling me the only one I love that he's cheating on me. That's cold." Ashley sneered and left, walking to 2nd period.  
  
'Cheating on me? That can't be true or can it?' Ashley thought while sitting in 2nd period. She leaned forward and saw Craig, fear and stress on his face. 'That can't be normal..why am I talking to myself?' Ashley thought again and stopped thinking to listen to what Ms. Kwan was saying.  
  
The rest of the day, Ashley and Craig didn't say a word to each other, and every time Ashley would see Emma she would give her the dirtiest look and keep walking. Finally at the end of school Ashley saw Craig and stopped him, "Craig I'm worried about you."  
  
"I'm sorry Ash, I have to go." Craig answered and tried to open the door but Ashley stood in front of it.  
  
"Can you answer one question then?" Ashley asked.  
  
"How about you get online later at like 4:30 and you ask then?" Craig suggested.  
  
"Fine, if it makes you happy." Ashley said, though sounding violated for some reason.  
  
"Thanks sweety." Craig said, kissed her cheek and left, but not before giving one look at the sad look on Manny's face who was standing behind Ashley.  
  
"Wow, you're really lucky to have a guy like Craig." Manny said to Ashley.  
  
"Thanks." Ashley said simply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, you like? I hope so, pleez review. I will write the conv. On 


End file.
